


sweet awakening.

by moonaughter



Category: Acacias 38 (TV), Maitino - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonaughter/pseuds/moonaughter
Summary: -What goes on in that pretty head of yours? I hope you’re not thinking about that Sophie. — she asked while leaving kisses on her neck.
Relationships: Maite Zaldúa/Camino Pasamar
Kudos: 9





	sweet awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, what I thought would happen right after Maite's return based on the spoilers as this was written before Maite's actual return.  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> [PS: I did not proof read so I'm sorry if there's any mistake as English is not my mother tongue]

That morning Camino awoke feeling complete. She has not felt that way in months. 

The morning breeze came into the room and she searched for the other body that had lain next to her all night long, to find the warmness that her naked skin was looking for.

Groping with her hand on the other side of the bed she noticed there was no one, that startled her and she begun looking around confused.  
“It couldn’t have been a dream” she thought before lying down again to smell the pillow next to hers to prove it was soaked in her favourite perfume, her.

She remained like that - smelling her perfume - for a few minutes remembering what had happened the night before, until she got up to put on her nightgown and to go look for her lover.

She looked for her all over the house until she found her in the living room looking at one of the paintings that was on the wall. She stood for a few seconds at the entrance, admiring how beautiful she looked in her blue nightgown, until she decided to go hug her from behind.

Maite, meanwhile, was lost in her thoughts and got startled by the pair of arms hugging her but she relaxed right away when she heard Camino’s voice greeting her and leaving kisses on her cheek.

-What goes on in that pretty head of yours? I hope you’re not thinking about that Sophie. — she asked while leaving kisses on her neck.  
-I told you already, she was just a model I had to paint. In my head or in my heart there’s no place for anyone but you. — said the dark haired woman while coming face to face with her lover to caress her face.

Camino’s expression softened and her lips curved into a sweet smile.

-When I opened my eyes and didn’t see you by my side I thought I had dreamed it all but, fortunately, it wasn’t a dream. I missed you so much.  
-And I you, mi niña. — Maite tilted her forehead against Camino’s and closes her eyes, making the other woman do the same.  
-These months without you have been hell but your letters gave me strength. – says as she pulls away from her to go sit on the sofa. -Until the day your uncle Armando came to tell me Ildefonso had died.

Maite had stood still listening to her and she couldn’t help but notice how her eyes started to get watery so she decided to go sit next to her.

-I know. It was a shock for me too, I couldn’t wrap my head around it when I read your letter. — she tells her while grabbing her hands to caress them.  
-The worst part is that I can’t help but feel responsible because I couldn’t help him when he needed me the most and … t-the pain was so much t-that I even thought about running his same fate. – Camino broke into a heartbroken cry. -Forgive me, forgive me please. – she said between sobs. -I know I promised you I would never do something like that but, in that moment, I saw no other way out. You weren’t here and … – Camino couldn’t finish her sentence because Maite took her face in her hands.  
-Camino, look at me. – said the older woman while lifting her face. -Don’t be sorry, mi amor. I have to admit I don’t like that you thought about those things but I don’t blame you. At the time, you may have thought that was the best option but it isn’t and I’m so sorry for not have been there to ease your pain but I couldn’t move from Paris before yesterday.

Camino curled up against her chest as she kept crying.

-Mi amor, I understand you. Believe me. I know it’s hard but you’ll get through it. You see, when Angela took her life, I blamed myself for it for a long time because I thought that if that day I didn’t go to her house, her husband wouldn’t have caught us and … it took me some time to get over it and I’m not saying it doesn’t hurt anymore or that I don’t still blame myself a bit but, at least, the wound is not as open as before. 

The younger woman remained silent in her chest releasing a few sobs every once in a while and that was enough for Maite to hug her.

They stayed there for a while, waiting for the sobs of the younger one to calm down and when Camino calmed down, the room fell into a state of silence.

-You know something? – started the green eyed woman.  
-What? – asked Camino.  
-Last night was the first night we spent together and it was beautiful sleeping next to you, kissing you without any restrictions and caressing your skin without being afraid of being discovered by someone. I wish we could have done that since the beginning.  
-I was looking forward to it too.  
-That or the other thing? – asked Maite with a smile on her lips.  
Camino’s expression changed into one of faked surprise.  
-Now it turns out you’re the desvergonzada! – that made Maite burst into a loud laughter and Camino hugged her even tighter. -You are right though, sleeping with you is priceless but your naked body against mine is my favourite feeling. I missed being able to smell the scent of your skin and to caress it with my lips.

After each word that came out of her lips Camino placed a wet kiss on her lover’s neck and it didn’t take long for Maite’s breathing to become heavier and for her hands to start caressing the younger woman’s body.  
Camino managed to lay her down on the sofa and continued kissing her neck, letting her hands wondering around that body she had yearned and missed.  
When she was about to untie the knot of her robe, the sound of the doorbell made them both startle.  
-It’s always the damn doorbell interrupting us. – Camino complained.  
Maite laughed at the impatience of the younger woman. -Go see who it is, because if it’s your mother this is going to be a mess.  
-I don’t think it’s her, I haven’t seen her in days and the last time we spoke we ended up arguing. – she said as she reluctantly rose from her girlfriend’s body to go open the door.

-Anabel, what are you doing here? – she said when she saw her friend.  
-I have to tell you something very important and I couldn’t wait for this afternoon. Will you let me in?  
-S-sure. – replied stuttering a little. -Enter.  
-Did I catch you at a bad time? - wanted to know the Mexican perceiving the nervousness of her friend and noticing how she closed the door quickly.  
-No, well …

She did not have time to finish the sentence because Anabel had already entered the living room and had stood still when she saw the unknown figure who, in the meantime, had stood up and was looking at the young woman.  
Camino hurried to follow her friend and saw Maite’s face of confusion mixed with panic, so when she got to her side she put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

-Anabel, meet Maite Zaldúa. - Anabel’s face went from one of confusion to one of surprise.  
-Nice to meet you Maite. - said the young woman with a sincere smile. -Camino has told me a lot about you.  
Maite glanced at her girlfriend and before she could say anything Camino anticipated her. -Among other things, I have also told her about us and ... I haven’t told you before because I have completely forgotten.

The nerves in her voice were evident because she knew that Maite would not take it well and her face confirmed it but, to her surprise, a few seconds later her lips curled into a small smile.

-Nice to meet you Anabel, Camino has also told me a lot about you. - The painter reached out to the young woman who accepted her in good taste.

To Camino that reaction had been a little strange since, in her letters, she had barely told her her name and who she was but decided not to give much importance and spoke again.

-Well, what is this so important thing that you came to tell me Anabel? – wanted to know Camino, to make the climate a little tense that she perceived in the room go away.  
-I leave you two alone then. - Maite said before leaving the room.  
Camino followed her with his eyes and a smile drew on her lips, which did not go unnoticed by Anabel.  
-You look very radiant this morning. - she said to her friend with a smile.  
-How could I not be, at last I have her here with me and I hardly believe it.  
-I guess you had a good night then, huh?  
-Anabel! Drop the subject because I won’t tell you anything. - Camino answered.  
-All right, I’m not going to ask you anything then. - the Mexican girl let out a little laugh. -And, before I forget ... I came to tell you what soon will be the gossip of the day.  
-Did something happened?  
-Apparently, we’ll end up being stepsisters.  
-Felicia accepted your father’s proposal? – Camino wanted to know, although the answer was obvious.  
-Yes and the truth is that I did not expect it after how left last time. I just hope she doesn’t make my father suffer, because he doesn’t deserve it.  
-That woman only thinks of herself, so, I doubt it. - said the young Pasamar crossing her arms.  
-Will you come to the wedding? - Anabel asked curious.  
-I don’t know. It is very likely that in a few days I will go to Paris with Maite and never return.  
-Know that, any decision you make I will support you.  
-Thank you Anabel, your support means a lot to me. – Camino said while smiling.  
-Although, now, you are no longer so alone.

Upon hearing that Camino could not help but smile at her.

-You look very happy and you deserve it. - Anabel said sincerely. -I have to go now, so I don’t take your time.

Camino stared at her shaking her head with feigned disapproval before accompanying her to the door and returning to the room with her beloved.


End file.
